1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record carrier for the receipt of coloring materials for a recording of pictures and information, including a planar supporting layer and at least one porous layer located on at least one side thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally known record carriers of the kind referred to above which comprise materials or are coated with materials, resp., which allow a recording by means of inks, toners, India inks and similar coloring materials are structured in such a manner that mentioned coloring materials are fixed into the respective material in case of India inks and toners by an adsorption at the surface or in case of inks by diffusion and in case of paper and nonwoven materials by the capillary effect. Coloring materials, in which the color is not dissolved and rather is dispersed in form of tiny solid material particles in a solvent such as e.g. the case with toners or India inks, remain therefore at the surface of the record carrier and accordingly the resistance against a rubbing off of the corresponding record is unsatisfactory.
A first precondition that the liquid medium, i.e. the coloring materials can diffuse into a layer of a record carrier is that this material features a high wettability. If this precondition is fulfilled, attention must be paid to the fact that diffusion processes are slow processes, i.e. a diffusing of India inks into a surface layer of a record carrier necessitates a certain duration of time, during which the material diffusing into such layer is obviously still or must be, resp., still in a flowable state. In other words, a certain time elapses until the complete drying of the ink, such that when handling such a record carrier, the record may smear. Furthermore, the slow drying process due to the correspondingly continued diffusion into the respective surface layer leads also to a lateral spreading of the liquid diffusing thereinto, with the consequence that the recorded picture, i.e. the recorded picture points or dots, resp., disperse or run, resp., and the dot resolution of the respective printing decreases rapidly.
The sheet shaped record carriers for xerographic black/white and also color copying apparatus lead specifically due to the silica oils used as adhesive agent to smutty surface layers. The copies resulting therefrom are in such cases unsightly and the handling thereof is troublesome.
If the record carrier consists of paper or a similar fibrous material or if the record carrier contain such materials, resp., the coloring materials e.g. inks are sucked up by a capillary effect between the fibers and will dry there. This capillary effect does indeed insure on the one hand a speedy absorbing of the liquid coloring materials, features, however, on the other hand the drawback that due to the capillaries extending horizontally relative to the surface of the sheet the resolution is quite negatively influenced by a running of the ink along the paper fibers.